In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as a display device that can replace the liquid crystal display device. For the organic EL display device, a seal structure is proposed to inhibit degradation of the organic EL element due to penetration of, for example, moisture and oxygen. The seal structure includes a sealing film covering the organic EL element, and the sealing film includes a stack of an inorganic film and an organic film.
For example, one disclosed organic EL display device includes an inorganic film, which is a constituent of the sealing film, formed by a Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) method and an organic film stacked thereafter on the surface of the inorganic film by an ink-jet method (see, for example, PTL 1).
Another disclosed organic EL display device, for example, includes a sealing film including an inorganic film and an organic film, which are constituents of the sealing film, formed by, for example, a vapor deposition method (see, for example, PTL 2).